Scarlet Garden
by MikaSetsu
Summary: The Empire of Seven moons must stop the Rose Queen from her wrathful reign. They send out Prince Soubi of the Butterfly clan to Bring peace to the villagers of the Rose Clan. Only to find the villagers have already taken matters into their own hands by killing The Rose Queen Misaki and caging the young Prince Ritsuka. What will Prince Soubi do when he Sees the Etherel prince?
1. Chapter 1: Rose Castle

**Hello all…hmm let's see what should I say? Well…. This is my first fanfiction and I've always been a huge fan of loveless. So I thought to myself that I should contribute some more Loveless goodies. Since our great Mangaka is taking forever to update Loveless!… Not that I want it to end but the plot should move forward more to Soubi taking Ritsuka's ears! Lol anyways I'm getting sidetracked please read the story and review lol doesn't matter if you just put k or a smiley… review! **

**P.S. All the hot yaoi action will Start on Chapter 3 so stay tuned ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless its all Kouga Yuns'.**

**Chapter 1: Rose Castle**

"Why are you scared? What have you seen?"I asked worried about the shaking boy in my arms. He refused to speak let alone look at me. I decided to let him go. What have these people done to this poor child? He only wept on the floor holding himself (not that he had any choice since he was tied up) looking at the garden where the white roses had been tainted by a deep red. His ears pressed flat against his head and his tail wrapped against his legs. Here in the banquet hall I sat in the throne that had been the throne of the previous king. The boy lay there in front of me shaking holding what remained of his torn and sullied kimono. It was a beautiful contrast to the boys pale skin. It was red like the color of the blood that was splattered on the walls and on those beautiful roses. His hair was illuminated by the moonlight that entered from the window. Though his hair was a jet black the silkiness of his strands made his hair look an almost purple or blue color. His eyes a deep purple that bore an odd mixture of longing and tragedy. They seemed to have been witnesses to all types of horrors yet they retained the innocence of his youth. He was merely 12 years old and from what I understood he was the prince to this castle that was now in my control. I couldn't take my eyes off the youth, never had I seen such Beauty. There he lay completely destroyed yet he retained his beauty his elegance. I gazed at the tragedy in its entirety and I recalled how I had gotten here.

**{Flashback}**

It had been a month since I had left the kingdom of Septimal Moon due to the nobles demanding that our empire take over the Rose Clan. Our empire was very powerful. We were made up of the most powerful, flourishing, and wealthy clans in all of Asia. My clan, the Butterfly clan, was the one who had most control over the kingdom. I was the prince to said clan and had been instructed by the king and the rest of the clan leaders to look into this matter personally before a tragedy insured. Many of the nobles had made threats that if the Queen of the Rose clan was not controlled that they would dispose of the royal family. The Rose clan was part of Septimal Moon but had for some time no longer attended the clan's reunion meetings. The Queen was a rather ruthless woman who had lost her mind shortly after her husband the king died and her youngest son lost his memory. Her son Beloved had taken control of the kingdom and would occasionally come to the clan's meetings. He was very intellectual, refined and spoke with such authority that it rivaled the Kings. Yet he had not ruled for so long. He had been murdered in a cathedral where he and his men had burned to ashes. Nobody had ever known how and why it had happened.

This had made the Queen all the more cruel and crazy since without Beloved there was no one else to control the kingdom that said clan reigned over. The queen would starve here people by burning the fields and refusing to send food to the villagers. She would punish people in her fit of rage severely almost to the point of death. The Rose Clan was no longer prosperous as it once had been. The people lived in decay and fear of the wrathful and insane queen. The queen had gone so far as to kill anyone who escaped the kingdom without her permission. Nobody was allowed to leave. The villager's only hope was the youngest prince but nobody had ever seen him before or knew his location. They only knew the Queen kept him locked up in some part of the castle in a secret room that only the queen had the key to. They figured the prince was a coward and an idiot who couldn't even control much less escape his mother's grasp. So there lay no hope in him. He was surely nothing like Prince Beloved who had protected everyone from the queen and who had been kind to all the villagers never letting anyone starve. The villagers had to take matters into their own hands. Kill the Queen.

It was late at night perhaps a bit past midnight when the villagers arrive where I was staying at. They had ushered me into this castle, The Castle of the Rose as it was called, saying they had a gift for me. When I arrived, I was taken aback by the violent sea of blood that seemed to cover everything. Corpses lay everywhere of what appeared to be the servants of this household. As I kept walking through the hall i saw portraits of the royal family to this clan. But the faces on the portraits had been torn. When I arrived to the garden there lay the queen's body wide eyed, torn, and stabbed entirely.

"I demand to know who is responsible for this?! It is against the law of the Septimal Moon Empire to kill the royal family of a clan that's part of our kingdom! Even if your Queen was mad she would have to be taken to the Ancestral Court to be judged by the clan leaders!"I scream barely capable of containing my anger.

Not because I was sympathetic towards the Rose Queen in all honesty she had deserved this. I was surprised that the villagers had taken so long. Yet I still couldn't stand for anyone breaking the law regarding my empire it was like a slap to the face for me. I looked at every single man that stood there. Everybody looked scared and I could tell by the blood that covered them that everyone was guilty. Suddenly a man stepped forward.

"Prince we know it is against the law but we were on the verge of death. Our whole families have not eaten in weeks. Our children are dying!" the man burst in tears. Another stepped forward. "We had to do something… Isn't a Clan leader suppose to take care of its people?!" he said. This caused everyone to start yelling screaming out like "yea!" "We were treated like dogs!" "She deserved it!" "Why should we be punished?"

"ENOUGH!" I said. "This does not excuse what you have done! This was why I had come with my man to settle this with the Rose Queen. The empire had decided to put me in charge of your clan and I was to rule here! Now what do I find? The whole royal family killed?!" I screamed I could hardly contain my anger again and was sure if anyone spoke out again I would punch them in the face.

"We haven't killed the whole family! The prince is still alive!" said an old man sighing. He spoke again, "Once the queen was dead we found a key that was around her neck and we started to look for the young prince since we were sure he would be in a secret room like the maid had said." So the prince was still alive? I started to groan mentally if the young prince was half as crazy as his mother had been I don't know how I'll be able to handle him. I can't just kill him I would have to take the trip back to the empire with the prince to have a trail with the leaders of the ancestral Court to resolve the situation of who would rule the Rose kingdom and to see if he was even capable. That would mean another month of traveling back. I growled "where is he?! Bring him here!" and with that a couple a man ran to a room and retrieved what appeared to be a cage with a large black cloth covering it over. One of the man said, "this is our offering to you prince. Please spare us! We just wanted our families to be okay again."

"Your own prince you offer him to me in a cage and what shall I do with him!?" I said to the people. "Leo!" I called out to my general. "Get the prince out of the cage and let me speak with him in private. Take these people outside and let no one escape. If they try they shall be hanged. Until the prince can decides their fate. He is after all still the heir to this clan." With that order Leo ordered my man to escort everyone out the room and to hang anyone who tried to escape. He then went to the cage and removed the cloth.

There he was. The prince was crying inside the cage holding his legs close to his chest and burying his face in between his knees. He was pulled out by Leo and brought forth to me. I sat In the throne and I ushered Leo to place the boy in my lap. He tried to run away but was caught by Leo and pushed to the floor.

"Leo don't hurt him just tie him up so he won't try to run away" I said not wanting the prince to hurt himself further. Once Leo was done tying him up He brought him to me and placed him in my lap.

**{End of Flashback}**

I tried to ask him again about what he had seen but since he did not look or respond to me. I got up and got a hold of his chin lifting his face so that I stared into his eyes. "Will you at least tell me your name my prince?" he blushed slightly. I couldn't help but chuckle and I reached out trying to scratch his ears to try to calm him but he flinched. "My name is Soubi and I am the prince of the Butterfly clan. I have come to help you," I said. His ears twitched slightly and I could tell that he knew about my clan. "What is your name my prince?" I whispered into his ear. To this he blushed and stuttered in an almost whisper like way. "My n-name is… R-Ritsuka" he said. He looked away slightly while his face flushed an even deeper red. I couldn't help but smile. This will be fun…

**P.s. ****Well most of the story is a flashback explaining the current setting and well me just trying to give you general information about where I want the plot to go lol if you have any questions just ask hopefully I put another chapter up tomorrow . and just incase you don't know or haven't noticed this is in Soubi's point of view. Hopefully next chapter in Ritsuka's but I will clarify this at the beginning of the chapter so you won't be confused lol Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight's Dream

**Well here's the next Chapter.. lol hmm if you are confused on something or if you have any suggestions pm me, k? Well on to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless T.T**

**Chapter 2: Moonlight's Dream**

Ritsuka rose from the floor and looked intently at Soubi he asked, "Will you please let me go?" Soubi looked startled for a moment at Ritsuka's sudden plea. He looked at the boy and said, "First tell me what happened here… Did anyone hurt you?" Soubi saw that the boy had a bandage on his cheek and he could spot bruises and slight cuts that showed slightly under his kimono and on his pale skin. _That skin.. if only I could touch it.. if only I could taste him_ Soubi smirked at the thought and quickly an idea started to form in his head. Seeing as he got no response he moved closer to Ritsuka "Are you really the Prince?" he stated in a slight mocking tone.

The boy only stared up at the blond prince feeling a chill. "My prince-"Ritsuka said

"Call me Soubi" Soubi stated cutting Ritsuka off. "Y-Yes…S-Soubi" said Ritsuka slightly blushing.

_Ah how enticing_ Soubi thought, pulling the boy and kissing the boys soft rosy lips. He felt the boy stiffen and stare at him wide eyed. Soubi couldn't help but moan. Ritsuka struggle trying to push the blonde away but to no avail since he was tied there was nothing he could really do. He squirmed some more and Soubi's arms only tightened around the boy holding their bodies tightly together. That's when Ritsuka gasped as he felt something hard poke at him from between Soubi's legs. He turned even redder as he noticed the blonds' erection. The blonde let go of the boy as heard a slight gasp emanating from him.

_W-What? W-why is he doing this? What does he want?_ Ritsuka thought looking all the more shocked "T-Take whatever you want! Just leave me and my people alone!" He hissed suddenly at the blonde glaring at him for suddenly forcing himself upon his person. Suddenly surprise Soubi stated, "Your people? You mean the people who killed your mother and all the servants of this household? The people who put you in a cage and offered you to me!" He laughed while the boy winced his ears pressing flat against his head. "Why do you care about these people after all they've done? … Either way they will be killed along with their families for killing a Clan leader!" To this the boy stared wide eyed at the blonde "N-no you can't kill them or their families!...I know that what they did was wrong.. t-that …t-they killed my mother.. but mother was cruel to them.. I know they had to protect their families…." The boy trailed off staring at the floor his lip trembling as he tried not to cry.

[[[Ritsuka thought about everything.]]]

Yes they had killed his mom but he knew that it was the only thing they could do to stop her. He felt sad that his Mother had been killed and he knew that they probably had killed her in a cruel way but he also felt somewhat relieved. He knew his mother would never find peace her sanity had been long gone. The villagers were in the right to protect and put an end to this madness. Yet he missed his mother. She was the last of his family and now that she was gone he had nothing.

He himself had been an everyday victim of his Mother's sudden outburst. She would go into his room and beat him saying this was his entire fault that he was cursed that he wasn't her Ritsuka. She would beat and drown him in his own bath until she grew tired and Left. Since no one had the key to his room no one came to help him, to protect him, nor to safe him. She would often times throw things at him and cut him saying that she had to take the evil out. He could only just cry and wait until it was all over. Then when she would leave he would go to his trunk were he kept all his supplies to treat the wounds. Sometimes though he would be too weak and his maid was allowed to come in and help him recover. She was so kind to him the only person that somewhat cared for him none of the other servants in the household ever said anything they would only laugh once the queen left saying he was a stupid child. Only Hitomi would bring him food everyday and talk to him for a while about the things his mother was doing to the villagers but she would only tell him once he kept on pressuring to let him know what Mother had done. Since even from his locked room Ritsuka could hear the fires burning, the people screaming, cursing, and the mothers crying. Now here he was the only one left from his family. He was the prince to this whole kingdom yet he had nothing.

Now he could only try to amend what his mother had done to her people. He would try to repair and bring back the kingdom that his brother Beloved loved…

{[[End of Ritsuka's Flashback}}}

Ritsuka spoke up finally finding his courage, "This place is yours, and nobody will resist your authority. I will do whatever you ask… I will be your slave or whatever you wish… but please do not bring harm to my people…forgive them please…" he said kneeling and bowing his head until it rested on the marble floor.

_Why does he wish to protect these people even after what they've done? _ Soubi thought.

"If that truly is what you wish than come here." he said at once Ritsuka got to his feet and went towards Soubi. Soubi held Ritsuka face towards him and whispered into his ear, "You want me to retreat and ignore the law for you? The price is rather high." Soubi smirked kissing the boys neck softly. "I didn't ask you to retreat but to not harm my people… If you wish to govern here do so but don't treat the villagers like my mother did.." Ritsuka lowered his gaze his bangs covering his face in shame at what his mother had done.

"Then if I make this deal with you. Will you agree to everything I ask of you? Will you prove me your devotion and loyalty first?" Soubi said putting his hand on the boys face caressing the soft flesh with his thumb running it towards his rosy lips.

The boy flushed and said, "Yes I agree … I'll be you slave…I will."

"I don't want you to be my slave but I do want you to follow my orders completely. You will only be loyal and devoted to me. Making me Happy is your top priority. Displease me and you shall be punished. Never lie to me. I will be your only master and what I say shall be law, Understood?" Soubi said waiting for the boy to Reply.

"Yes "Ritsuka whispered

"Yes Master Soubi.. You shall address me this way unless I tell you otherwise" and with this Soubi pulled Ritsuka into his lap kissing the boy softly on the lips. His tongue sliding across the boys soft lips parting them until he was in the warmth of Ritsuka mouth. The boy moaned as Soubi's tongue explored his mouth and he shuddered when Soubi bit his lips softly.

"I will untie you but you shall not run understood?" Soubi waited for Ritsuka's response.

Ritsuka nodded his head and said "Yes Master Soubi."

"Good boy" Soubi said as he began to remove the ropes. Once he was done he stood up carrying the boy in his arms. "Close your eyes Ritsuka and open them only when I tell you to." Ritsuka nodded closing his eyes shut and burying his face into Soubi chest. Soubi open the door making his way through the hall checking that Ritsuka did not peak. He did not want him to see the blood and bodies that lay everywhere. He made his way to the Garden where all the Villagers with their families were seated on the ground.

Once in the Garden He said, "Open your eyes Ritsuka." They all stared at the Prince waiting anxiously to hear their judgment. The men held their families together wrapped their arms around their wives and children. The women cried as did the children terror evident in their faces.

"Your prince has renounced to his position and freedom In exchange for your safety. You shall be forgiven just this once and let it be known that The Prince of the Butterfly clan has been merciful and benevolent. I shall be your new ruler and all shall do as I say. Let your loyalty for me never waiver or I shall see to it that no one here lives." Soubi's voice ran through the garden for all to hear and immediately once he was done everyone bowed their heads in respect and acknowledgement.

"Leo" he called out to the General "Give each family a sack of potatoes; two loafs of bread, and a bucket of rice." He said to general before turning to the villagers again. "For those who do not have families you shall stay at the convenient and there I shall make sure you receive enough food." They all yelled their praises to the prince and hugged each other in joy they laugh and cried and sang at last. They were free and they could finally eat their full.

Leo approached the prince once he had given the orders to the guards. All the families were formed in line waiting anxiously for their food to be given the children ran around and laugh. While the guards handed the food to each.

"Prince Soubi shall I set camp here or would you like us to stay in the castle?" Leo asked.

Soubi could not stay in the Castle or here in the garden since everywhere bodies lay and the stench of decay would soon start to emerge. He could not return to the mansion he had previously stayed at since it was hours away and he knew his men were tired. He opted to set camp in the woods that surrounded the Castle. Suddenly a woman approached them and Ritsuka yelled "Hitomi!"

"Prince Ritsuka! Oh I'm so glad your okay" She started to cry and Soubi let Ritsuka go.

"Hitomi" Ritsuka said hugging the sobbing women. He smiled at her and petted her head until she calmed down enough. Soubi felt his heartbeat rapidly when he saw Ritsuka smile. Yet he felt mad he clenched his fist at the sight of Ritsuka hugging and petting this woman. "Woman this child is no longer Prince. You no longer need to serve him so get what you must and go home." Soubi said it irritated at the woman who kept on clinging onto Ritsuka.

"b-but...he needs me" Hitomi stated hiding behind Ritsuka. It was evident enough to her that Soubi did not like her but she would do whatever she could to protect the child she loved so much as her son. Even though she never had a child and still had her ears. She felt a motherly affection toward the boy.

"Leave" Soubi almost hissed out. Ritsuka spoke up though, "Can't you at least have her stay with me please? She has always cared for me…. please… I won't ask for anything else but please let her stay with me." Soubi remembered his throbbing erection and thought something truly wicked.

"We will see if you still want her to stay with you… I'll take you tonight and she shall be there next to you seeing everything if she does not leave once I am done with you then she can stay." Soubi grinned taking the boy into his arms "N-no! You can't do that!...S-soubi!" Ritsuka yelled pushing and shoving the blonde trying to pry himself out of his grasp.

"Leo tie the woman's hands and bring her into my tent" Soubi said making his way to his tent.

_This shall be fun_ He thought.

**P.S. I forgot to mention this but Rit-chan's dad is dead lol he didn't lose his memory like Ritsuka it was a typo of sorts and I forgot to add that he died and Ritsuka lost his memory O_O **

**oh next chapter will definitely have some hot yaoi action lol poor Hitomi will be forced to watch lil innocent Rit-chan get deflowered kekeke I wonder if she will last or if her virgin eyes will blow up xD I really do feel like being cruel to Hitomi she irritates me . **

**Anyways I don't know if you noticed or not but I did forget about Soubi's "problem" and I was too lazy to change it or get him so release in this Chapter kekeke he sure will be grouchy about this… We don't want him getting blue spheres now do we lmao so Soubi unleash your beast on the next Chapter if you get Good reviews! xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Devil Side

**Well, in this Chapter Soubi will unleash his Devil Side and deflower our poor little Ritsuka and Hitomi will be forced to watch all the hot action. Lol let's hope her virgin eyes don't explode from all the heat xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own loveless TT_TT Chapter Title rights got to Vamps for their song Devil Side which basically inspired this chapter.**

**Warning: Use of explicit language, some S&M, and well bloody Lemon! Lol You have been warned.**

**Chapter 3: Devil Side**

Soubi's tent was rather large; it had a living room that led to 3 different rooms there was one located to the right, another to the left, and to get to Soubi's bedroom one had to walk straight past the living room. Once inside the tent, Leo waited outside of Soubi's bedroom waiting for his order to enter with Hitomi. In the meantime Soubi set Ritsuka on his bed. Ritsuka was terrified of what was to come and he only yelled at Soubi begging him to stop that he couldn't do this to him. "Please Soubi don't do this!" he cried out kicking and shoving at blonde's chest with his fists "You can't do this!" Ritsuka yelled out.

To this Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's wrist making the boy wince. "Oh but I can or must I remind you that you chose this yourself?! If you do not want to go through with this if you don't want to prove your loyalty and devotion to me then I will kill everyone from this clan! And that woman who you want so much to stay with you! I'll make sure my men have their fun with her! Now listen to what I say and obey me!" Soubi hissed out. Ritsuka immediately shut up His tears running down his face. There wasn't anything he could do. He didn't want his people to get killed or for Hitomi to be raped. She didn't deserve this. He stayed still and lowered his head.

"Well what will you do?" Soubi sated releasing the boy's wrist.

"I will obey." Ritsuka whispered. To this Soubi called out for Leo and told him to bring the woman.

Soubi: "Leo I want you to tie the woman's wrist to each bed post so that she may look down on us. Once your are done wait outside my bedroom but do not leave my tent if the woman cries out to you that she wants to leave or says such remark then come and get her out and don't let her comeback near these grounds again. Understood?"

To this Leo bowed his Head in acknowledgement and tied the woman as he was instructed he stole a glance at the weeping woman and offered her a small pat on the shoulder before he left. Soubi then directed his attention to Hitomi. "What is your name?" he waited for the woman to respond "H-Hitomi" she cried bowing her head. "Do you still wish to stay with this boy?" She nodded and spoke "Yes Prince Soubi.."

"You must call me Prince Agatsuma… I only allow the privilege of speaking my name to those who have earned my complete trust. And I do not trust you!" to this Hitomi whimpered.

_He really does not like me.._She thought _but even so I can let Prince Ritsuka be alone with this man... What if he's just as cruel to him as Queen Mizaki..I…I... have to protect the prince!_

Soubi sighed, "I have already promised, If you can stay here and watch everything that will be done tonight you can remain with the boy as his personal assistant and you will earn some of my trust. But… if you shut your eyes long enough that I suspect you do not want to continue watching or if you call out to Leo asking to be taken away. You will never see this boy again." With that Soubi smiled at the Hitomi Waiting for her to respond. "I-I …understand Prince Agatsuma-sama" Hitomi stated holding her gaze long enough so Soubi could know that she was determined to remain. To this Soubi chuckled, "Very well then, shall we begin?" he smirked down at Ritsuka who had remained still with his head bowed. Only now did he look up a flush coloring his cheeks.

Soubi whispered into the boy's ear "Ritsuka I want you to undress yourself and once your done I want you to get on your knees and hold your hands up" Soubi nibbled his ear making the boy shiver.

Soubi sat back and watched as the boy slowly started to take off his torn kimono revealing his milky white skin and his rosy nipples. Ritsuka finally took off his underwear and revealed his treasures. The boy flushed instantly gazing down at the sheets and he held up his hands. His fists clenched tightly making his nails dig into his skin and slowly breaking his skin. Ritsuka heard Hitomi gasp at the sight of the boy's back and once again tears spilled down his check in shame. Hitomi only flushed at the site of the boy in front of her, though she could only see his exposed back and butt, she instantly bit her lip as to not making any more noise and not make it harder on the boy. She thought that if she kept quite enough Ritsuka would forget she was there and it wouldn't be as hard for him to go through this.

Soubi as if reading her thought got up and took something out of his chest. He held a tube with a light blue liquid then turned back to the boy. "Ritsuka I want you to turn around and spread your legs." Soubi said rubbing the blue liquid in his hands. Though he stopped when Ritsuka spoke up, "w-why do you want her to see us?! Isn't it already humiliating enough!?" Ritsuka cried out trembling though he still held his position. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's chin tilting it up so he could see into the boys eyes, "Ritsuka don't make me say the same thing twice…Don't make this harder than it has to be" he pressed his lips down on the boys forehead. "Remember everyone's safety is up to you now" to this the boy shook his head, quickly wiping his tears away and turned around spreading his legs in his kneeling position and looked up at Hitomi but instantly turned his gaze away looking at the floor. Hitomi only stared at the boy and flushed as she took in the view of Ritsuka's manhood she turned red and tried to look away but was reminded by Soubi "Hitomi If you look away now, you will have to leave" Soubi said to her. To this she instantly glared at the blonde. Soubi only smiled positioning himself behind the boy so he could see Hitomi. He held Ritsuka so Ritsuka's back lay against Soubi's chest. Soubi bent down and spoke into Ritsuka's ear while his hands went down on the boy and glazed the boys manhood with the blue liquid, he said, "This has been mixed with a stimulant" meanwhile Soubi hands ran the liquid all over Ritsuka's length and he felt the boy shuddered and gasp as his hands began to stroke him. He cupped Ritsuka's balls and put slight pressure on each while he moved them around his hand. Ritsuka moan at the sensation lowering his arms. "Keep your hands up Ritsuka" Soubi said kissing the boy's neck. Once he was done glazing the boy's erection he put some more of the liquid in his hands. Soubi moved one of his hands between Ritsuka buttocks and slid one of his fingers into Ritsuka who instantly gasped. Soubi began to trust his finger into Ritsuka and would occasional stroke the boy's length with his other hand and bite his nipple. The boy only shuddered arching his back. Biting his lip try to prevent the moans from leaving his lips. Soubi started licking and flicking his tongue making the boy's nipple perk up. Soubi then inserted another finger and heard the boy moan out again. Stealing a glance every now and then at Hitomi making sure she watched.

Hitomi stood their red as ever gripping the bed post hard until her knuckles turned white. She looked at the boy and the blonde, her eyes glazed with lust. She had never felt so bothered. She squirmed and tightened her legs. She felt heat in between her legs and she felt wet. She couldn't look away now. She just kept staring at the blonde in Desire. Her mind completely lost. She imagined the blonde slipping his fingers in between her legs going into her cave and the blonde biting at her nipples she moaned out loud.

Soubi looked at her and chuckled at her evident desire but quickly brought his eyes back to the boy that tremble with his own desire. Soubi couldn't bear it anymore his erection throbbing even more it was almost painful. He let go off the boy a slight whimper escaping the boy's lips at the sudden loss of pleasure. The stimulants fogging the boys mind. Soubi knew the boy was ready for him now. He stood up and turned the boy to face him "Ritsuka I want you to undress me but try to use your mouth only to do so" and with that command Soubi crushed his lips onto Ritsuka making him moan as Soubi slid his tongue into his mouth and kissed him passionately. He closed his eyes and moaned completely lost by the lust that engulfed him. "A-ah.. Soubi" Ritsuka moaned as Soubi stroked the boy briefly. "Hurry Ritsuka" Soubi breathed as he bit Ritsuka's lips.

Ritsuka instantly started to unbutton Soubi's shirt only every now and then using his finger to unbutton his shirt. He moved down to Soubi's pants and saw Soubi's erection being restricted by the blonde's tight pants. He used his finger to unbuttoned the jeans but stopped to use his mouth to unzip the pants Ritsuka purred slightly as the blonde moaned when he felt Ritsuka's chin run down his erection when Ritsuka unzipped his pants. Instantly he saw Soubi's erection his eyes widen as he stared. Soubi was so big and hard his erection already leaking with precum. Ritsuka breathed hard only know realizing that he would have to take that in and that it would hurt. Soubi moaned as he could feel Ritsuka breath on his head making his dick twitch.

"Rit-Ritsuka" Soubi moaned pushing the boys head to his erection, "Take me in" He said. Closing his eyes Soubi buried his fingers in Ritsuka's silky strands. Soubi was trying his best not to force Ritsuka's mouth onto his groin.

Ritsuka was startled and he felt his face being pushed on to Soubi's dick. His lips glazed with Soubi's precum. He licked at his lips, licking the tip of Soubi's head. The blonde moaned loudly. Ritsuka could feel the blonde's fingers shake. He was enjoying this.

Ritsuka poked his tongue on Soubi's slit. He tasted delicious to the boy. He slowly started to stroke the blonde and take him into his mouth. Soubi gasped as he felt the warmth of the mouth that engulfed him. Soubi felt Ritsuka's tongue swirling around his head sucking greedily as he pulled away.

_I can't take this much longer _Soubi thought. Then Soubi pushed the boy so he lay flat on his back. "Ritsuka hold your legs with your hands and spread them open."

To this Ritsuka complied laying on his back pulling his legs up and spreading them wide. Here the boy lay exposing all of himself and his throbbing erection to Soubi looking up to him with pleading eyes. Soubi licked his lips at the sight. "Ritsuka beg me to make you mine." Soubi. He bit at Ritsuka's inner thighs gently make the boy shake his legs.

"Please...Please make me yours Master Soubi" Ritsuka moaned tightly shutting his eyes. He arched his back when he felt Soubi's mouth engulf his erection "A-Ah..Ngh!.. Soubi'" The boy cried out. Cumming into the blonde's mouth. Soubi greedily swallowed Ritsuka's cum not wanting to waste any of the boy's sweet juices. He licked his lips when he was done and hovered over the panting boy. Soubi kissed the boy quickly on the lips and bit and pulled on his lip, "Who said you could cum Ritsuka?" releasing the boys lip from between his teeth. He turned and picked up the boy so he was on all fours spreading Ritsuka's legs with his knee. He stroked the boy's length again and nibbled his neck making the boy go hard again. "This time try not to cum before I tell you to" he said releasing the boy's erection and holding his own. Soubi positioned himself pocking Ritsuka's entrance the boy moan pressing himself onto Soubi. Soubi gripped Ritsuka's hips and thrashed himself deep inside. Soubi groan while Ritsuka cried out in pain. Soubi greeted his teeth as he felt Ritsuka tightened around his dick. "Ritsuka…Relax" He hissed. Ritsuka only panted fast, gripping the sheets under him and crying out in pain. Soubi trying not to move so he wouldn't hurt Ritsuka further bend down picking him up without pulling out. So he could kiss Ritsuka's neck while his other hand gripped Ritsuka's dick and started stroking him Soubi's thumb rubbed his head with each stroke. Ritsuka moaned he started to loosen and Ritsuka rocked his hips trying to bury himself further onto Soubi. Soubi moaned and started to thrust into the boy keeping the rhythm while he continued to stroke the boy. Ritsuka gripping Soubi's Hair and moaning into the Blonde's ear while Soubi buried his face in between the back of Ritsuka's neck sucking at the sweet skin. "Ah..S-Soubi…I'm..gonna..ngh" Ritsuka moaned out gripping Soubi's hair down. Soubi hissed, "Not yet" and pulled out from the boy quickly turning him over so they faced each other and Ritsuka wrapped his legs around Soubi's waist. He pulled Ritsuka onto his lips for a heat kiss and grabbing Ritsuka ass with both his hands he thrust himself inside Ritsuka once again moaning inside his mouth biting his tongue and lips. Both Ritsuka and Soubi panting hard trying to breathe but neither wanting to part from each other's lips. The blonde pounded into Ritsuka hard and fast While Ritsuka arched his back try to rub his erection on the Blonde's chest "Ngh-Ngh Ritsuka!" Soubi moaned out loudly and came inside Ritsuka. the boy tensed inside as he too came on Soubi's chest "Ah! S-Soubii~". The two fell onto the bed breathing hard panting and hugging each other tightly looking into each other's eyes. The blonde pulled out from the boy and buried his face in Ritsuka's hair closing his eyes and taking in his smell. "I love you Ritsuka" He whispered as the boy slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He too was slowly drifting into sleep when he heard a loud crack. He opened his eyes sluggishly and noticed the woman standing in front of him. Hands tied to each post. She too was panting hard and a sleek line of sweat covered her face. She was red and her bottom lip bleed from her teeth biting down on them to hard. He noticed one of the bedposts had cracked due to the woman strong grip on it.

_Who is this woman? _Soubi thought before drifting back into a deep sleep snuggling closer to Ritsuka.

**P.S. Lmao Soubi forgot who she was…the awesome sex left him brain dead for a moment xD sorry I just couldn't help myself I had to be cruel to Hitomi. Ah Soubi and Ritsuka totally forgot about her in their passion. Hitomi probably came too without anyone touching her lol she even broke the bedpost she was tied to lmao xD**

**So ANYWAYS my first yaoi scene I've ever written.. What do you guys think? I wrote this chapter while raping the reply button of the Vamps- Devil Side song! That song just gets me in the mood mmm mm mm lol I also thought it would be a fitting title for this chapter since Soubi is so evilly delicious! **

**Now since my Fanfic's virginity is lost lol you can expect more yaoi scenes from here on out! This fanfic won't just have yaoi action for soubiXritsuka but I will try my best to bring in all the cast of loveless into the story. Maybe some SoubixRitsu, YoujiXNatsuo, SoubiXseimei, SoubiXkio, RitsukaXSeimei? Yea Soubi will be getting most of the action..That sexy beast! Lol And if I feel enough pity I'll help Hitomi lose her ears…maybe… **

**Anyways please review and tell me what pairing you would like to see more of! Or if you have any suggestions for Hitomi? **


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

**Hmm.. special thanks to the people who reviewed: ****ScarlatFlower****, ****promocat****, **Maki-Sensitivity **and ****Soubei****. And also to all those who are following this story! Ah please review you don't know how gloomy my heart feels that I haven't gotten as many reviews. T_T**

**Also this chapter is manly about Soubi trying to shed some light on the idiot in love since most people think he's being to evil on poor Rit-chan lol it's a long chapter..**

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

Soubi lay in bed gazing down on the sleeping boy he tried his best to burn the image into his mind and heart. He loved the boy there was no doubt about it he knew the moment he laid eyes on him that he would never leave Ritsuka alone. It was a bit cliché even for him to call it love at first sight but what else could it be? He had had his share of many men and some women all of whom were very attractive and talented in their own right. Yet never had he felt so confused and captivated. This boy stirred emotions that were deep inside his Soul. Never had he felt so alive yet distressed. He felt happy just looking at the boy's sleeping face. A sense of peace overcame him, his heart beat fast yet slow, there was nothing in this world he'd rather look at or to be with Than with Ritsuka. He wanted to posses Ritsuka's body, his heart, his soul, and never let him go. "Ritsuka…if only you could close your heart to every love but mine and embrace no one in your arms but me." Soubi sighed as he slowly stroked Ritsuka's hair out of his face. He slowly pulled his hand away. He felt so insecure. He knew that he had basically forced the boy to sleep with him and had humiliated him by forcing that woman to watch as he had taken his ears away in his fit of jealousy. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy. "No I never wanted to hurt you" he sighed. He felt his heart clench at the thought of the boy hating him for what he had done to him. Though he knew the boy hadn't protested as much and surely had enjoyed it. Soubi knew that it had been mostly due to the stimulants that had clouded Ritsuka's mind. It would only be normal that Ritsuka would hate him now and just thinking about it saddened him. "ugh" he said "I have to think of away to fix this"

"Sir?" Leo called him from outside his bedroom.

"Come in Leo" Soubi sat up in his bed covering the boy with his silky midnight blue bed sheets. He didn't want anybody else looking at Ritsuka naked body.

Leo walked into the room bringing with him a cup of warm freshly brewed coffee and gave it to Soubi. "Thank you" Soubi said sighing as he took a sip of the dark bitter nectar.

"Is something wrong Master Soubi?" Leo asked worried about the brooding blonde. Leo had never seen Soubi so appalled before. But he knew that it must have been because of what his master had done to the young prince. He knew his Master had a wild and monstrous sex drive but he had never in his life forced someone to sleep with him. Not that he needed to anyways he was far too handsome, rich, and powerful, men and women practically threw themselves into his masters arms wherever they went. So this was a first, to see his master loose his composure and his morals for a young boy. Furthermore for his Master looking so mortified over it. Surely he himself had been a witness to all the broken hearts that his master had left behind once he slept with the person he desired. His master had never looked back once at the person he left behind nor felt any remorse or sadness because of it. Yet here his master was looking all the more distressed as he stared at the sleeping prince.

_Is it because he feels sorry that he hurt the boy? No…I mean he's never cared much…could it be he has finally fallen in love!?_ Leo thought his eyes slowly widening…

Soubi suddenly looked back up at Leo, "What did you need Leo?" Soubi asked waiting patiently for him to respond. Leo blinked a few times snapping back. "Ah…yes... Umm... well Ambassador Kio has arrived and demands to speak with you at once. I told him that you asked not to be bothered this morning...But he keeps on demanding to see you."

"I understand Leo, thank you. Please go tell Kio I will be out in a couple of minutes once I've finished dressing." Soubi said. He got out of his bed being careful not to wake Ritsuka up in the process. He then headed to his other room to change leaving behind a sleeping Ritsuka in his bed. It was a large dressing room where he had all his clothes, shoes, accessories, and bath. He slowly went to open his drawer and picked out his outfit for the day when Leo spoke up again. "Also…I wanted to speak to you about Miss Hitomi sir" Soubi raised his eyebrow. "Ah yes…that woman… I had forgotten about her. When did you release her?" "Shortly after you went to sleep I called out to you but seeing as I did not get any response I came in and took the woman away not wanting to wake you up sir. I knew you would forget" Leo said chuckling a bit as he remembered how the blonde would go dead brain right after he released and had quenched his carnal thirst. "So you haven't forgotten our nights together... Don't tell me you were jealous and actually came in to take a peek at the competition Leo?" He said as he bore Leo a devilish grin.

Of course Leo and Soubi had been lovers at some point but there had been a mutual understanding that none would fall in love nor expect more from the over than to be bed partners. Leo had fallen in love with Soubi at some point but knew the blonde would never look his way and was content in just helping the prince in whatever he needed. Leo did feel a bit jealous about the boy but he couldn't hate him. He too saw what Soubi saw in the boy That overly flowing innocence, the longing in his eyes, and the love that he seem to give to everyone except himself. The young prince was very righteous and strong even though he was so young. Never had he heard of a Prince giving up his position nor his freedom for the safety of his people. These same people who had killed his mother. It was a very noble act but it was also very naïve as well.

"Absolutely not… I've long since graduated from your sadistic side." To this remark Soubi only chuckled. "So was that all?" Soubi asked once he was fully dressed. "No, Miss Hitomi asked for permission to come take care of the prince since this morning as well." Soubi frowned knowing that he had to keep his word of allowing the woman to stay by his love's side. "Do you think she loves him?... Should I really let her stay…" Leo was surprised, he saw the evident jealousy and sadness that emanated from his master. "She does love him… but not in the way you think. She loves him as a mother loves her son. It's motherly love. Besides the fact that you gave your word regarding that certain endeavor. I think you should let her stay with the prince after all he's just lost his mother and…there are rumors about the queen hating her son and trying to kill him herself…" Soubi knew of these rumors he'd heard them before but never really cared enough to take notice or ask more about the matter. Not until now at least. Maybe allowing the woman to stay would help him get closer to the prince. If he didn't allow her to stay Ritsuka would definitely hate him more. "Very well then let her take care of him from now on." He said Sighing for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. "understood," said Leo.

They both headed to the living room getting ready to head outside when they heard all the commotion outside.

"What do you mean I can't come in? Do you know who you're talking too?! I'm practically his wife goddammit! Let me in!" Kio yelled "Don't say such disgusting things Kio" Soubi said finally outside looking at the guards trying to hold back Kio. "Sou-chan! How could you leave me in that mansion all alone?" Soubi signaled his man to release Kio. "ugh..Don't call me Sou-chan in front of my men Kio… and also I left regarding a very urgent matter."

"Oh yes is it true that the villagers killed everyone inside the castle along with the royal family?! Ugh…that seems so barbaric." Kio said scrunching his nose in disgust. "Lower you voice Kio." Soubi told Kio not wanting his annoying voice to wake up his Love. "So what now Sou-chan are you going to give your divine judgment and kill everyone for their crime?" Kio sighed. He really didn't like the fact that the king would send Soubi to do all the dirty work. If their needed to be bloodshed then Soubi would be sent to fight even though he was a prince. Kio really hated violence and hated how the king was so inconsiderate toward Soubi and how Soubi allowed everything. _Well you really can't go against the king but… that idiot should at least try and care for himself! Grr.._ Kio thought as he looked back at all the battles Soubi had fought in the name of the king and the Septimal Moon Empire. He would be in the front line fighting with all his might not even caring that he was an easy target. The enemy could easily kill him or take him away. Yet he knew Soubi was strong he had never lost a battle. He was very strong and rather vicious and cold when he killed yet he was kind to the people that fought by his side protecting them more than himself. There was something in Soubi that was reckless. He fought not caring if he died or not. which was what saddened Kio. He knew of Soubi's loneliness and how much he actually wanted to die. _Idiot! If only you could see how much it would break my heart if you died_ he thought as he felt his heart clench. He loved Soubi but the idiot had always seen him only as a friend. He knew of Soubi's long long long list of people he had bedded yet he had never made a move on him! Kio had more than hinted the fact the he would love to sleep with the blonde but the blonde had always shrugged it off. _Dammit if only I could sleep with you… maybe then I could get you out of my system!_ Kio thought angrily clenching his fist wanting to punch the blonde idiot in his head. But he knew that what Soubi needed most was a friend and well being his friend gave him privileges that no one in Soubi's life had. He was allowed to be near the blonde and hear his feelings, comfort him, take care of him when he allowed it and call him whatever he wanted. He knew the moment he slept with Soubi he would probably lose all that. so as much as he wanted to screw the blonde until he couldn't walk ever again He wanted Soubi to relay on him and ease the loneliness in Soubi's heart

"ah! Prince Agatsuma-sama…g-good morning" Hitomi said. She bowed at the blonde and his companion waiting for Soubi's reply. Her face was still flushed as she looked shyly at the blonde.

"Good morning Hitomi… you may go inside and take care of MY prince." Soubi stated his voice sounding nonchalant but emphasizing the world MY long enough for her to get the point.

"U-umm yes. Thank you Prince Agatsuma-sama" she said as she bowed and hurried into the tent.

"My prince?! What the hell Soubi!" Kio hissed out. Soubi had momentarily forgotten about Kio when he saw the woman now he knew he would have to explain everything to Kio. For surely Kio would annoy the daylights out of him until he got what he wanted. Well at least Kio might help shed some light on the whole situation he thought as he slowly started to walk and explain everything of what happened the night before.

Meanwhile Hitomi entered the tent. She headed straight towards Soubi's Bedroom. She gazed at the prince who was wrapped in a silk sheet. _So he's still sleeping?...hmm.. should I wake him up now? No maybe I should go get some breakfast for him then wake him _she smiled at the thought

She knew Ritsuka hated waking up early because he had never really been a morning person. He would either be extremely furious or completely childish if anyone awoke him before the time he was a custom to. He would be very grouchy if anyone awoke him before 10 a.m. if anyone did manage to wake him up before that time; the first few hours he would be bumping into things in his sleepy brain mode, slurring his words when he spoke and acting a bit childish not making sense of anything. She chuckled at how cute Ritsuka was. He could acts so childlike sometimes. _Ah coffee! I have to get him coffee_ She smiled that would definitely get the boy to wake up without him getting mad.

She left outside and headed toward Leo. "Umm..Excuse me General-sama" she said bowing to the general. "Call me Leo please Miss Hitomi" he said as he smiled at the flustered woman. "a-ah but I can't" she said flushing at the gorgeous general. Leo was very handsome and resembled Soubi quite a bit. He was very tall yet not as tall as Soubi was but he was lean like him too. He had long black silky hair and beautiful green eyes. His face looked quite feminine because of how beautiful he looked yet there was this aura of masculinity that surrounded him. He was very attractive and he didn't seem to give of that cold distant feeling that Soubi gave her. She sighed Prince Agatsuma-sama really didn't like her but she couldn't help but want to get close to him. After what she saw last time she saw how Soubi was such a passionate warm individual. She had catched a glimpse into the Blonde's soul of what he would be like if anyone managed to get a hold of his heart. Surely he would love them more than anything, he would bring down the moon and stars for his love. He would give his body, his heart, his soul, his life all to the person he loved. _How beautiful_ she thought. _I wonder if the prince has really started to fall in love with Ritsuka or is it that he's just that passionate when he makes love?_ She thought her face flushed when she remembered all that had happened and how much she herself had wished to be touched by those hands that caressed Ritsuka.

"Is something wrong? Are you perhaps not feeling well? Your face is red" Leo said. As he pressed his hand on Hitomi's forehead making the woman startle and fall back. Leo grabbed her by the waist and brought her up before she hit the floor. "A-ah sorry!" She said panicking a bit and standing up. He chuckled at her "it's alright. Are you sure your okay or were you just daydreaming." Leo said smiling at Hitomi again. "I-I'm fine..umm.. I wanted to thank you for coming to get me last night… and also for helping me get permission from Prince Agatsuma-sama." Bowing to show her appreciation toward the kind general. "It's alright don't worry about it…actually I should be sorry that you had to go through that.. I –I hope you don't hate the prince he doesn't normally do this. Actually I've never seen him like this before." He laughed nervously a bit and then went on again, "I think he might have actually fallen in love with the young prince." "i-i.. Do you think so?" She said trying to reassure herself of what she too thought. "Yes I think it is possible" he sighed.

"anyways did you need anything?"

"umm no.. I mean yes! I wanted to make some breakfast for prince Ritsuka but umm I really don't know where to go?" she said slightly trailing off and looking around her obviously lost.

Leo laughed "haha I understand come I'll show around and in the meantime I'll ask the chef to make the young prince his breakfast. Is there something he likes?" He said tilting his head and looking at Hitomi. "Ah yes.. he likes strawberries and sunny side up eggs with toast and butter. Also he has to have milk with coffee and it has to be a bit sweet not too bitter." He reminded him of a teacher scolding her student want she gave him the breakfast order. He smiled trying not to laugh. "all right I'll let the chef know and what about you?"

"I..umm.. I'll eat anything…" she said lowering her head.

"then I'll make the order for two" Leo said knowing the woman hadn't eaten since last night and was actually shy to ask for food.

"eh..umm.. yes thank you" she said smiling at the general.

_How cute_ the general thought as he saw the woman's childlike smile.

Once Leo had showed Hitomi around the camp grounds and introduced her to the people she could go to if she needed anything for the prince like food, clothes, and such they headed back to pick up the food and take it into the tent. They both entered Soubi's bedroom and placed the food on a table that was placed in a corner for the Young Prince to eat with Hitomi. She quickly went to the prince to try to wake him when he noticed the prince whimpering and mumbling. He was sweating and he looked red. She instantly put her hand to his forehead and gasped as she felt the scorching heat. The Prince had a very high fear. Leo instantly went to her side and asked what was wrong. "Quickly get a doctor!" She yelled. "Ritsuka…Ritsuka has a fever" she ran outside trying to get cold water and a few rags to put on the boys forehead. Leo just stared at the whimpering and shivering boy he too put his hand in his forehead and at once felt the High fever. This was bad it was very high surely the boy was hallucinating by now he had to tell Soubi at once. He ran out in search of the prince.

Soubi and Kio were seated at the edge of the pond looking at the sparkling water that shimmered as the sun illuminated it. Soubi felt all the more gloomy as he told Kio all that had happened and after being severely scolded and hit in the head by the furious Kio he knew that it would really be hard to fix what he had done. "Soubi you've never done that to anyone before and to a child!" Kio sighed " Are you planning on keeping the Prince to yourself? He asked looking at the blonde who slouched forward his hair covering his face."I don't want to let him go…Kio I think..i've..i have fallen in love" Soubi said this as know looked up at Kio offering him a sad smile. _What?! _Kio thought he knew what Soubi said was true the idiot was definitely in love his eyes said it all even if the idiot wasn't sure or rather didn't want to admit it. He also knew of the chaos that was to come and looked away "You know the King won't let this pass." He said finally getting up. "I know Kio… I know... I've already thought of that and I'm ready for my punishment." Looking out to the pond again.

"Soubi! Prince Soubi! Quickly…" Leo yelled out gasping for air. Soubi got up quickly slightly alarmed at his general's appearance "What is it Leo? Calm down.." he said waiting for Leo to regain his breath. He seemed to have been running and was gasping for air. He finally calmed down enough to speak up. "Prince Soubi the young prince has a very dangerous high fever I'm afraid he's already hallucinating. I came to get you-" Soubi widened his eyes and burst out running toward his tent not even waiting for his general to finish explaining.

_What have I done to Ritsuka?...Fuck!.. how could I not know that all this would have been too much for him! He lost his mother and kingdom in one night and I still had to act light sex crazed dog and take his ears and on top of that have that woman watch it all just to show her that he was mine!..._ Soubi cursed at himself mentally. His heart hurt and his throat tightened. He felt liking crying for the first time since he was a child. He ran past the camp and pushed his solders out of his way. He must have hurt them since many cried out in pain as they hit the ground face first. He didn't care though he wanted to see his love and take care of him. He wanted to see him with his own eyes. He ran into his bedroom and hardly able to breathe. The doctor was already there and Ritsuka lay there in bed mumbling a wet rag placed in his forehead. He was covered in sweet he squirmed in bed in pain. Soubi went to his side and hovered over him "Please…please.. get better Ritsuka" He said his voice shaking and a tear spilling on to Ritsuka's face. _If only you could forgive me for what I've done…please let me show you my love and if you want to leave after that...if you don't wish... to love me and hate me…even if it breaks my heart I'll let you go.. but please get better. _Soubi cried out silently wishing that his words reached the boy.

Ritsuka opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the crying blonde. Soubi couldn't see through his tears and he hadn't notice him looking into his eyes until Ritsuka spoke,

"Soubi…you know who killed Seimei."

**P.S. dum dum dumdum~ (Shocking revelation) lol well now what do you guys think about Soubi? Lol do you pity the idiot in love? **

**Do you guys like Leo? I personally like him he's my own character.. I made him up lol so yea he's not from loveless but he's an important character.**

**Hitomi what should I do with you? I really want to bully you! =/ lol **

**Oh and what did Ritsuka see in his hallucinations? Hmm…should I reveal it in the next chapter or not? Do you guys want a glimpse of Seimei and Ritsuka's relationship? Ooohhh I don't know…**

**But I will if you just reviewed some more T_T you break my writer's heart ….**


	5. Chapter 5: Angels Delirium

**Argh! Really this chapter kills me! I almost died trying to finish this chapter. I cried to many tears of blood TT_TT but it's finally finished now I can finally rest until the next chapter … I hope you do review this time lol I almost lost my mind! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless… =[**

Chapter 5: Angels Delirium

"Where is this place?" Ritsuka asked as he looked around.

Everything that surrounded him was pitch black except for the stars and moon that glitter in the sky and around him. There was white fog that seemed to emerge from the floor. He slowly took a step forward. This place was enchanting even in this eerie state. "Hello?" Ritsuka called out as he slowly started to step forward looking for any sign of life. He started to run and call out to anyone that might hear him. Surely there must be somebody here? How did he even get here in the first place? He thought as he kept looking around the place.

"Ritsuka!.. Come here" he heard a voice calling out to him in the far distance "Ritsuka". That voice he knew it! That voice he had been longing to hear it again.

"Seimei?! Where are you?" Ritsuka cried out as he started to frantically run toward the voice that called him. He stopped when he saw the figure of his brother. There he stood. Seimei's hair covered his face as he looked down to the floor he point to the ground and saw that there was a large pond or was it a lake? That separated them. The water was black and glistening with the reflection of the moon. Seimei stood on the other side and he cried out again "Seimei! Seimei! Don't go!"

"Ritsuka, I've missed you" Seimei said as he slowly lifted his arms and waited for Ritsuka to embrace him. Ritsuka ran into the water and started to swim towards his brother. He cried and kept calling out Seimei name. He felt that if he didn't, Seimei would just suddenly disappear again. How he had wished to see his beloved brother again. More than anything he longed to hear his voice and to hug him once more.

"Aah! Seimei!" He screamed as he felt what seemed to be vines wrap around his ankles and pull him under. He cried out to Seimei but the last thing he saw before he was fully immersed under the water was Seimei screaming and his image disappearing into the darkness. His voice was slowly slipping away and Ritsuka struggled trying to get back to the surface. But he was already so deep. He couldn't see anything darkness surrounded him and he was losing his breath. The water started to get into his lungs. It hurt. He slowly closed his eyes thinking this was the end.

_**- A white light instantly exploded.-**_

"Seimei! Hurry, wake up!...come on you promised"

_[Huh? Is that me?... and Seimei?… ]_

Ritsuka was on the bed trying to wake his brother up. "Alright..Alright Ritsuka," Seimei said as he sighed and sat up.. "Good morning Ritsuka" He smiled and ruffled Ritsuka's hair. "Mornin' Seimei" Ritsuka chuckled as he leaned in to give his big brother a hug.

"No morning kiss?" Seimei said as he tilted Ritsuka's face upward.

"mmmhmm" Ritsuka quickly pecked Seimei on the lips. "Can we go now?...you promised we could go see the fair today or did you forget?"

[ _I remember this… That's when we first sneaked out of the castle to go to the carnival…Mom wouldn't let us go]_

"And we are Ritsuka. But first-" Seimei said as he tap Ritsuka's nose with his finger "we have to disguise ourselves or we won't be able to leave this castle"

"How?" Ritsuka tilted his head looking confused.

Seimei chuckled softly, "I already have our costumes prepared.. they're hidden in the closet.. Go get them they should be in a large black box" To this Ritsuka got up from the bed and ran toward the closet. He took the box out of the closet and placed it in the bed.

_[I always wondered how Seimei got those costumes…]_

"What am I going to dress up as?" he asked opening the box and pulling out an elaborate prince costume. And a black eye mask. "A prince?" he said looking back at Seimei as he held up the Costume "Isn't it too big?"

Seimei leaned in and took the costume away from Ritsuka "That's because it's for me…oh and that cape as well" he said ushering Ritsuka to hand him the cape. "Yours is underneath"

Ritsuka handed him the cape. "But you're already a prince, Seimei. Won't it be easy for people to recognize you even if you wear the mask?" he asked.

"I'm not going to be a prince… I'll be a vampire and I'm planning on wearing a wig" Seimei got up and headed to his closet retrieving a purple box. "This has the accessories we'll need for our costumes." Placing the box on the bed.

"Ritsuka we should start getting ready if we want to have enough time to enjoy the whole carnival" Seimei said as he started to undress and change into his costume

_[Ugh and of course I had to dress up as THAT]_

"Uh yea" Ritsuka looked in the box and saw a silky dark red dress with black lace and a big bow. "What is this?!" he said turning to Seimei.

"It's a dress Ritsuka… You'll be a princess" Seimei said as his smile widened.

"But-But I'm a boy! I can't wear this Seimei!" He said frowning

Seimei walked toward Ritsuka and kneeled down in front of him. Taking Ritsuka's hand into his own and pulled it onto his lips "Ritsuka you have to if you want to go to the carnival… Besides when the guards find out that we snuck out they will be looking for us, but if you dress up as a girl then they won't recognize us so easily…Besides we can't get you another costume so quickly" Seimei said as he kissed each of Ritsuka's knuckles making the boy blush.

"ugh! But Seimei! What if we just cut some wholes to your sheets and I'll be a ghost!" Ritsuka said as he smiled at Seimei.

_[Really anything would have been better than that! Tch! ]_

"That's not cute Ritsuka. Besides I want you to be my date for the carnival. Won't you listen to your big bro." Seimei said as started to tickle Ritsuka and place butterfly kisses on Ritsuka'a neck.

"hahahaha Seimei Stop! That tickles" Ritsuka giggled as he tried to get away. "ok-okay I'll wear it!"

"You're so cute Ritsuka" Seimei said as he placed on last kiss on his neck.

[_Seimei..why can't we go back to that time?... Why didn't the world just stop when you died…]_

Once both Ritsuka and Seimei had finished putting on their costumes and were ready. They both put on black cloaks and snuck out of the castle. They only took of the cloaks once they were near the carnival.

_[Ah I remember everyone kept staring at me and Seimei… It was so weird…]_

Once they arrived everyone couldn't help but stare at the handsome couple. All the women blush and smiled at Seimei trying to get his attention. Seimei didn't pay any attention to them and instead took Ritsuka's hand into his arm and smiled at him. All the women present instantly glared at Ritsuka and he felt goose bumps at the sudden reaction. "Seimei don't… they're glaring at me. Why?" Ritsuka said as he tried to take his hand away from Seimei's grasp but he stopped him before he could. "That's because they are jealous of you. You look beautiful Ritsuka and these women know they can't compete against you with their dull looks. Don't mind them they just don't know there place." Seimei then turned and smiled at them before taking Ritsuka's hand and walking away.

"Their place? That's mean Seimei." Seimei stopped and took a seat on a bench. His attention now on Ritsuka. He asked "why?"

"because you say it as if they don't matter or something like that."

"Is that bad?"

"Well yea? I mean as the future king shouldn't you care about everyone equally?"

"Yes and no Ritsuka… You see it is true we were born into power and we do have a responsibility toward these people…but even so to me only you and I matter in this world and that is why we may do whatever we like."

"But that's wron-"

"Do you want to play some games or do you want to see the play first?" Seimei asked as he hugged Ritsuka tightly.

"mmm…uh games?" Ritsuka said as he thought about the possibility of winning some prizes…maybe he could get one for his mom. He smiled at thought he looked around for the easiest game. And noticed Duck shooting game. "Can we try that one?"

"Sure." Seimei took ritsuka's hand and led him toward the game. "How much for a game?"

"2 coins" The robust man said as he leaned near Ritsuka and grinned at him. "Are you going to play or is it going to be the little missy here?" The man looked like he wanted to eat Ritsuka up. Which scared him and he opted to hide behind Seimei. the man looked up at Seimei but instantly fell back.

_[I wonder why he seemed so scared when he looked at Seimei's face? ]_

"Ah-uh…uh here's the bow and arrows.. umm.. you just gotta hit all three ducks to get a prize..uh" The man said as he scattered to his feet to get the bow and arrow and he placed it at the table in front of Ritsuka. He then ran back and leaned back against the wall waiting for the boy to play but not taking his eyes of Seimei.

"Go ahead Ritsuka" Seimei said smiling at the boy.

"Umm ok" Ritsuka grabbed the bow and arrow and aimed it at the duck but the arrow slipped between his fingers and hit the shelf underneath the ducks. He tried again and this time the arrow when to high hitting one of the prizes. "Like this Ritsuka" Seimei said as he grabbed Ritsuka's hands and pulled the bow making the arrow hit the duck. "Ah I got it!" Ritsuka giggled "But we only hit one…so I guess we're not getting a prize" Seimei glanced at the man "Uh that's not true.. um you do get a prize but it's only a small one" The man rushed to a cabinet and took out a small rubber duck with a sailor hat. "Here" he handed it to Ritsuka "Really? Ah thanks" he said taking it and smiling at the man.

"Ritsuka we should go play a different game now"

"Ah ok"

With this they headed toward a balloon popping game where they had to throw a dart at a balloon in order to pop it. "We need to pop 3 balloons to get a large prize."

"Ok" with that Ritsuka threw a dart. The dart landed on the balloon but it did not pop. "What?! Why didn't it pop!" Seimei chuckled and threw one of his own darts instantly popping a balloon. "That's not fair Seimei" "Life isn't fair Ritsuka..haha I guess I'll be the one taking the prize."

_[Grr he did end up taking the prize…I was never really good at those games but Seimei always won and gave me the prize. That always made me happy]_

Once they had finished playing all the games Seimei asked Ritsuka if he wanted to go see the play the theater was show casing. But Ritsuka was already tired and he knew if he attended it he would fall asleep there. So he opted to sit by the lake and watch the sunset with his brother and all the prizes they had won that day. "Brother do you think mom will like them"

"The prizes?"

"Yea…Do you think she'll accept them" Ritsuka said as he turned to his brother and smiled sadly at him.

"I think it's better if you keep them" Seimei then placed ritsuka on his lap hugging the boy as they both stared at the sky.

"Brother?"

"Yes Ritsuka?" Seimei said as he nuzzled his face on Ritsuka's neck.

"Is being who your not a sin?" Seimei sighed and held Ritsuka closer whispering into the boy's ear. "It is not a sin Ritsuka. You are who you are. No matter what you will always be my Ritsuka. So don't listen to what mother or other people say."

_[But Seimei mom died without seeing Ritsuka again…and you died as well. So whose Ritsuka am I now?]_

"But they say I've changed… that I'm not the same..that I'm not Ritsuka"

"People always change it is impossible to remain the same. Our bodies are proof of that we are born,we grow old until we die. We can not remain in the same form and thus the same thing goes for our minds. We are not stoic Ritsuka we need change. There is nothing wrong with you.. but I am worried about something"

"Worried? About what?" Ritsuka answered turning so he could see Seimei face.

Seimei chuckled "Yes… I'm worried that Ritsuka will stop loving me"

"That will never happen! I love Seimei and that will never change even if I die Seimei is the most important person for me in this world" Leaning in to give his brother a tight hug.

_[How could I not love you? You were always there when I needed you. You took care of me when mom beat me and you protected me…but most importantly you were kind towards me even though I was not Ritsuka..]_

"Good" Seimei said as he leaned in and kiss Ritsuka on lips.

"Anyways those are the prizes I won" he said as he winked at the boy "I won the rubber ducky tho" Ritsuka said as he crossed his arms obviously annoyed that he hadn't won anymore prizes. Seimei chuckle and said, "Yea with my help"

"Hmph! I'll win more next time"

"We'll come back again Ritsuka I promise. once I finish my business with the Butterfly Clan and the rest of Seven Moons I'll take you here again. Maybe this time you can win some prizes for me"

[_Soubi's clan?_ _And the rest of Seven moons? Speaking of which i've never met them before even though I'm prince… I wonder if the old Ritsuka met them before?]_

"Eh? Okay… but why do you have to go see them so suddenly? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just going for a trial… I have to go or else the Butterfly clan will go off with my head"

_[That… I had forgotten about that! So Soubi knows Seimei?!]_

"Eh?! A trial?! Why?!" Ritsuka asked feeling worried for Seimei.

"Don't worry Ritsuka it's nothing that can't be solved" Seimei said as he patted Ritsuka's head.

"But you never tell me anything about the Empire or the other clans and why would they do that?" He asked wide eyed

"They won't kill me haha that's why I'm going to clear up things.. So you don't have to worry"

[_What if they did kill Seimei?! I mean Seimei was murder when he was on his way to meet them for the trial! Why didn't I think of this before! Did they just decide to kill him off?!... But… But why?]_

"but-"

"Ah do you want to know what crest name the voices gave me?"

"You have a different name?" Ritsuka asked tilting his head.

"Yes. You also have one. Mine is Beloved"

"Beloved?"

"It means to be loved by everyone…"

"That fits you Seimei" Ritsuka smiled."What about mines?" he asked pointing at himself.

"That's a secret for now but you'll find out soon" Seimei said as he winked at Ritsuka.

_**-The image suddenly vanished-**_

. _Seimei is this your way of letting me know what happened? Did they decide to kill you? But why? Aren't we a part of the Seven moons empire why would the betray you?! I don't understand but I won't forgive them if they are responsible! Soubi must know something.. he must know who killed Seimei._

-Ritsuka wakes up-

_Huh? Why is he crying?_ _ That face…. Why is he so sad?...No! remember what's important you have to ask!_

"Soubi…you know who killed Seimei."

**P.S. Really I struggled so much to write this chapter for three days! I couldn't get past the part of them leaving the castle! X.x I don't know if it's cause I just wasn't in writing mode or if my brain overloaded trying to figure out how to express Seimei's character! Yea I think this was Seimei's fault grrr! It's so hard trying to write Ritsuka's Seimei.. I mean trying to express his love for Ritsuka and his touchyness, his disreagard for others and his over possessiveness of Ritsuka. Trying to get a peek into has dark twisted mind without him blowing his cover with Ritsuka is extremely hard! It would have been so much easier to just write a plain evil Seimei but no he has to be so contradictory when it comes to Rit-chan! Ugh really my brain is still blowing steam lol There was so much more to this chapter but I thought that it was already getting really long and I just wanted to get it over with! XO But anyways atleast this chapter is finish and I never thought it would be this hard… I just hope this will be the only chapter that is so hard to write… T_T So please take pitty on my bloody tears and overworked brain and Review… Even if you think it sucks just say so lol But please give an explanation as to why it sucks lol please and thank you ^.^ also there might be typos and what not… .**


End file.
